The Unlikeliness
by KaterinaPond
Summary: A girl names Scarlette happens upon Matt Smith in the street. Being a whovian, she flips out, and then everything just keeps getting better from there. I can't do summaries.An IRL story, with the actors not characters. Please read! 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N second fan fiction, with actors not characters. I hope you like it, please R&R 3 Thank you for reading :)**

I could hear the sound of my feet grinding against the path down Green Street, on my way to the Upton Underground station, to go do some grocery shopping at Tesco.

The walk there and train ride were rather un eventful. The usual grime of the underground was there, as was the stench, and the creepy people that stared you down as you got on, and seemed to never get off the train.

Violette and I were sitting in our apartment watching Doctor Who, The Eleventh Hour to be specific, when she thought it would be a perfect time for me to go do some shopping. Violette has pulled a list out of her pocket, as if she had been planning the trip all along, and handed it to me, telling me to go down to the shopping centre and get this stuff for her. Not wanting to argue I did as I was told.

I arrived at the station and made my way along the street to the store. As I was walking I watched all the different people go by. An elderly couple holding hands, a group of boys riding through the crowds on their bikes, and plenty of people in the distance, maneuvering down the street to get to the shop. I thought I recognized someone in the distance, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

I walked into Tesco, picking up a basket from by the door and pulling Violette's list from my pocket.

_Grapes, Ice-cream, pasta, apples, Benedict Cumberbatch (sigh, as usual), chocolate milk, and bandaids. _

I went through the store, picking up everything on the list, plus a few bits and pieces I thought looked nice.

As I left the store, I turned around to see if the man I had seen walking down the street had gotten much closer. It seemed turning around with a handful of grocery bags was to much for my clumsy body to handle. I tripped on the curb and the plastic bags fell to the floor, the contents spilling onto the path.

I crouched down to pick it up, only to see someone had beat me to it. But those sunglasses, that scarf and that quiff, I remembered it from somewhere. 2 somewheres actually. 1, The street today, and 2. Doctor Who. It was Matt Smith.

"Oh my gosh" I breathed. "Uh, thank you." I said

"You're welcome, Miss..." Matt replied, leaving the sentence open for me to finish.

"Smi-...Forest. I'm Scarlette Forest." I said smiling.

"I'm Matt. Smith that is." He replied.

"Oh my gosh it is you. I thought it was but I... Hi." I managed to spit out.

"Oh, so you're a fan then. Always nice to meet you." He said quietly, so as not to draw attention to ourselves. I held out my hand for a handshake and he took it firmly.

"My flatmate and I were watching Doctor Who, before she decided to make me go get her shopping." He laughed a little.

"Yes, these belong to you." He said, handing my my shopping bags.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, smiling.

"Now, this is kind of sudden. But, I'm a massive fan, would you be able to... um, possibly join my flatmate Violette and I for dinner? It's kind of weird me asking but, yeah..." I said, I badly wanted to ask Matt so many questions about his life and Doctor Who and everything. I was a massive fan, how could I resist if he was standing right in front of me?

"As weird as it is, yeah sure! You don't mind if I bring someone along with me do you?" He replied.

"Oh, of course not! Who is it?" I exclaimed. Absolutely thrilled that He had agreed.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Violette will die!" I replied. I handed him the address and and mobile and home number on a piece of paper. He handed me his

"I'll be there at 7.30" He said, giving my a quick hug "See you there!"

"Yep, bye!" I replied, turning on my heals and walking back down to the underground station, practically squealing as I walked. Violette was going to flip!

**A/N End of chapter 11 I hope you liked it, I will try to post a new chapter every day, but being near christmas I might not be able to. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it 3 Please R&R 3 :) Sorry it's a bit short :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N second chapter :) thank you everyone who reviewed and followed etc. I re-read it over again and found tons of mistakes and it wasn't very well written BUT anyway :p enjoy the next chapter**!

Disclaimer. I dont own the rights to ANYTHING!

Oh my gosh. Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch were going to be at our flat. What the hell.

I decided I was going to surprise Violette, and not tell her they were coming. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I was going to do it anyway.

I pushed my key into the door and turned the lock to open the door. Violette was watching Asylum of the Daleks, and from the looks of it, almost in tears.

"Uhm, are you ok?" I asked her

"Yep... fine." She squeaked.

To be honest, I almost cried every time I watched it.

"Ok, we have some very, very important company tonight for dinner. So I'm going to go cook dinner. Go get changed. You want to impress them, trust me. And no, I'm not going to tell you who it is." I said, as I walked to the kitchen to make dinner. On the way I turned off the T.V so Violette would actually get up and do something.

After looking through all our food in the fridge and pantry, I realised we only really had the rescources to make spaghetti bolegnaise. Not exactly the most dignified food to eat when your company is Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch. Never the less, I started cooking.

I could hear Violette romping around upstairs, probably trying to look for something to wear, neither of us had many clothes other than shorts, sweatpants and t-shirts, but then again, neither of us had much money. Starbucks isn't exactly the most high paying job ever.

Once dinner was keeping warm on the stove. I had to go get changed. Violette had resumed her position on the couch, but wearing a nicer shirt and pants.

I plodded upstairs to my room and opened the cupboard, inspecting every item of clothing inside. I finally decided on my dark blue pants and a nicer shaped black shirt than my usual unisex potato sack, and a somewhat hipster like sweater. I didn't want to make everything seem to formal.

I walked back down the stairs and past Violette, still watching Doctor Who. "Set the table!" I said. She grumbled a bit and went to retrieve the cutlery and place mats, setting the all up on the table and returning to her position on the couch.

I went back to the kitchen to finish dinner, pulling the pot off the stove top and onto the bench. I poured the sauce and meat into one bowl and the pasta into another.

Then there was a knock on the door. All of a sudden, the nerves hit me.

I practically leaped all the way to the door, exstatic to greet everyone. Violette didnt even budge from the couch. When she was determined to be lazy, she was very, very focused!

I turned the door handle and pulled open the door to our flat, inviting Matt and Benedict inside. "Hi! Welcome!" I said, hugging Matt and shaking hands with Benedict. "Lovely to meet you." He greeted. "And nice to see you again." Said Matt. "This is my flatmate Violette." I explained, gesturing to the blob of person on the couch, now watching Dinosaurs on a spaceship.

"Hi." Violette said, without even glancing at us. She obviously still hadn't registered who had entered our flat.

"Now say it properly Voilette, I mean really, look who's here!" I said to her. "I never told her it was you who was coming. Just for a bit of fun." I whispered to Matt and Benedict.

"Ok, fine. Hi, I'm Viole- Oh my god." She exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me I was Matt freaking Smith and Benedict blody Cumberbatch!" She yelled, trying to be stern but failing because we were all giggling.

She got up off the couch and walked over to us. "Hi, I'm kind of really obsessed with both of you." Violette said, shaking Matt and Benedict's hands firmly and wildly.

"I can't even believe this is happening. Just make yourselves at home, we'll have dinner a bit later." I told everyone, gesturing to the couch. Violette imediatelly started questioning Benedict and Matt, asking them questions about everything possible in the whole world.

**A/N ok, finished! despite what i said in the last chapter, this makes more sense as a one shot, but i was bored and wrote another chapter because i dont know what to write about in the story now. if you have any ideas, pm me or leave a comment in a review? i dont know, i hope you liked what i wrote! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**


End file.
